


Just a Little Push

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail Short Story One Shots [49]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Magic Potions, drunk talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 17:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Silly Nalu flash fic  “I’m not drunk, you’re drunk.” prompt
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Fairytail Short Story One Shots [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/686637
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Just a Little Push

Lucy just sat there wide-eyed and nodding. “Uh-huh, mmhmm, whatever you say…” Her eyebrows were raised, she’d steepled her fingers as she rested them atop the table, just humoring the slayer. It was so rare to see Natsu this wasted, like really, really, drunk that she’d held off on getting there herself just to see it in action.

Sure, it was cute and utterly hilarious at first watching him dancing on the tabletops or killing their ear drums a bit when he’d grabbed the microphone from Gajeel and screamed out lyrics to a song. She’d had to keep him from stripping when he felt it was getting too hot in the room, thank you Gray for the giant block of ice currently in the middle of the floor just to shut Natsu up.

But now, things were getting a little too close…

“I’m not drunk, y—ou’re drunk…” Natsu rises to his knees on the bench and leans over the table till he’s practically nose to nose with his teammate. He narrows his eyes, “Lucy why there two of you? Gemimi here?”

Lucy snorts and covers her mouth trying not to break out into laughter. “Nope just me,” she cups his face between both hands to steady him. “See.”

He nods silently. “Pretty Lucy.” A wide grin swelling with pride and his eyes flashing. “My pretty Lucy! So… pwettty…”

“Sh-shush Natsu,” she covers his mouth, “you’re drunk and not thinking clearly so…”

Natsu tilts his head, resting his cheek against her palm, “I’s told you, not drunk. Lucy always pretty to me.” He reaches out and tucks a loose bang behind her ear, “always… pretty.”

Her cheeks begin to burn brightly. ‘He’s just drunk… he’s just drunk… don’t take it literally!’ “Okay Natsu, maybe it’s time I get you home so you can sleep it off.”

“No.”

“No?”

Gray, who’s been sitting nearby finally chimes in, “let Lucy take your drunk ass home pyro, you’ve had way too much already.”

Natsu’s eyes narrow, brows furrow, and his lips curve down in a frown. “Be back,” he leans forward and kisses a startled Lucy on the lips before jumping off the table to pick a fight with Gray.

Her brain freezes up. Natsu just kissed her? He kissed her! She touches her lips. H-He kissed her!

“Oi!” The slayer flares up his hands as he stalks toward Gray. “You messes me up wis Lucy damn it!”

“Oh yeah!” Gray takes a stance, readying his hands in an icy wind. “You drunk mess! Then why the fuck you tryin ta fight me, take her home too!”

Natsu raises a hand to swing at the ice mage, “What’ya say?!” He pauses mid swing. “You right,” he drops his hand and stands there for a second.

Gray pauses, “What?”

Lucy comes back to reality, “wait what?!”

But before she can fully process what just happened, a giddy Natsu runs over, throws her over his shoulder, and races out of the guild hall with a shrieking Lucy cackling like a mad man.

Mira wipes her bar top and giggles as her eyes drift over to Erza and Jellal, “that potion worked wonders…”


End file.
